Thoughts on kissing
by isleepthroughlife911
Summary: Drabble turned one-shot. Blue stares at Gansey and thinks about how much the universe could be lying.


Disclaimer:nothing belongs to me

Drabble turned one-shot in which Blue stares and Gansey reads. [one-shot addition added after the page break]

* * *

Blue has had enough.

She had gone over to Monmouth under the guise of helping Gansey with research for Glendower, but all Blue really intended on _doing _was stare at Gansey, and talk to Gansey, and maybe even snuggle up to him on his bed while reading or thinking or touching fingers and hands and legs.

But the great terrible thing in wanting is that it is very hard to stop.

And Blue so desperately wanted to stop, stop, stop not kissing him and loving him and spending hours just gazing out into the stars connecting them constellations that looked like their hands clasped together and the entire impossibility of it was making her breathless.

So instead she flipped through the think tombs that spewed dust from their pages, coughing up their lungs, as if the very act of discovering the secrets within was an act of treason. All in the confines of a desk chair, where she had forced herself to sit instead sitting on the bed. Staying away from the temptations. And then she glanced at Gansey. He had his wire-rimmed glasses on and looked so incredibly causal that Blue nearly sighed. Always her favorite Gansey. And he was just out of reach.

* * *

"You might not die if I kiss you." She wasn't sure how the words had slipped from the inside of her head to her mouth and into the universe, ready to break what fragile rules she and Gansey had silently concocted on the subject.

Gansey's face flashed from betrayed, hurt, hopeful, confused, and so many others lost in the hurricane. Before he changed into the 'other' Gansey and they all got drowned at sea. "_Jane_," he drew in a steep breath, "Why are you entertaining these ideas, when we both know there is no chance in either of us are willing to put any of them to the test."

Always the unintentional condescension. "_Gansey, _just because I said it and think about it and wish for things to be different, doesn't mean I would risk you life in the slight chance I might be wrong." She folded her arms across her chest and huffed rather loudly.

Blue's Gansey slowly flickered back into existence. "No! I mean of course I want the same things, and I've surely thought about-you know-but" He collapsed back on his bed, "Blue, I think I would spend my life not kissing you if it meant that I was the one you loved the most. That I was the one that was true and real and so potent that the touch of you lips was so overwhelming I would _die_." To himself he added, "What a wonderful way to go out."

During this entire speech, Gansey had his eyes closed. As if the eternity behind his eyelids could hide him from the aftermath of his dangerous thoughts. All Blue could do was stare at his face and paces in across the room, trying to outrun his words.

"As poetic as that was," She said, waving her hands about frantically, "I think you missed my point. I think that some loves are great, some loves are first, some are last, some span centuries, some last as long as a shared glance in each others direction, and _others_ like you and me-Are supposedly meant to be. But it was always 'when you kiss you true love, he will die' or 'your true love will die if you kiss him' or 'you love will perish on your lips' -now _that _one was interesting- but _everyone _dies. Whether I kiss you or not you'll die, its inevitable. And if you weren't going to die eventually, then I should kiss you because no one should live forever.

You know what.

_Fuck this._"

And with that, Blue strode up the Richard Campbell Gansey the third. And kissed him on the lips.

His eyes broke open and tried jerked away in fright of his sudden demise. Shaky breathed he croaked out, "I'm alive? Jane-what the hell were you thinking!"

Now it was Blue's turn to start shaking. "You're fine! Ohhh I knew it I knew it I knew it! Ahh!" And then she did a little twirl. This was enough to take quite the bite out of Gansey's shock, but his anger surged with a vengeance.

"I COULD HAVE DIED!" Blue pulled her knees onto the bed, nodded her head.

"It was a small chance."

"Small? Are you kidding me, Jane….." Gansey trailed off when he saw how close she was to his face. "Jane, you just tempted the fates once." Eyes darted from lips to eyes to cheeks and fingers followed them. And Blue kissed his palm, and he kissed each of her fingertips.

"So….what's one more time?" She traced the slope of his nose. Leaned in. Felt his breath fan against her mouth. "I have a feeling they've had enough when it comes to being told what to do about the future."

Gansey sealed their 'fates' together with a shift of his head. Lips slotted together. Teeth clinking softly. And reasons and thoughts and repercussions are for people not in love.

And so they kissed

And they kissed

Because they were in love

And because they could.

* * *

_AN: So that was my first one-shot! Please let me know what you thought and please favorite and review!_


End file.
